


Killer of the unknown

by The_average_menace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Harems, Interspecies Romance, Male Protagonist, Military Science Fiction, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Snipers, Tentacles, Yandere, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_average_menace/pseuds/The_average_menace
Summary: Stationed on a base in the middle of nowhere, Garry Menace becomes the unwilling target to test a horde of biological weapons. Previous missions have mentally strained him but its not his first rodeo, but his tenacity and grit have attracted the infatuation of some of the experiments . Now with unseen horrors looming in the facilities underground all Garry to do is survive whatever they throw at him.Although it'd be a lot easier if love wasn't involved
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. It feels like monday

Chapter 1: It Feels like Monday

The desert winds blow dirt into my face as a soldier runs for his life through my scope. Confusion and dread well up as the rest of the squad comes sprinting out of a cave looking frantic. looks of shock and terror entrenched on their faces. Someone’s missing, I can’t tell who at this distance but I’m sure 6 went in there. Sweeping my rifle over the soldiers again I take notice the dark red splotches on two of their uniforms. With trembling hands, I sweep the Barret’s barrel to the mouth of the cave. Guttural and screeching noises are coming from the entrance getting louder and louder by the second. I Breath out and pause, finger slowly depressing the trigger.  
“wake up” I hear from my left. My eyes snap open, blowing out the breath I’d been holding. A quick glance at my hand shows the trigger pulled back halfway, glancing back I see my spotter staring at me. Awkwardly letting go of the trigger I turn my head to look at my battle buddy Dennis. His pale strait-laced face looks back at me,” what’s your problem” he says with an ounce of annoyance. I Purse my lips and cast my eyes left and right,” nothing” I answer.  
His face slightly scrunches into a sneer,” doesn’t look like nothing, you almost blasted a hole in our poor stop sign”. Looking through the scope, a red stop sign barley visible in the dark stands in my crosshairs. Looking back at Dennis I shrug,” Guess I’m just more tired than I thought”. He gives me a skeptical look but doesn’t push the issue,” get back to work, and try to stay awake this time”.  
I make a dismissive noise,” nothing happens on this side of the base at night, that’s why I asked for this shift”. Positioned on the ridge of a shallow valley with nothing but a dirt trail leading to the main base. ‘Who’d have enough courage to come through this creepy back road at night’.

“there’s a lot of things that happen here that you don’t see”, Dennis says cryptically. A chill goes up my spine as the dark cave entrance flashes through my thoughts.  
Hours go by and the sun starts to come up off the horizon marking the end of the shift. We get up, pack our gear and make our way down the hillside. Spotting our bikes under camouflage we pack the netting and I secure my rifle on my back and pull out a pair of earbuds for some tunes. The engines of our dirt bikes are the only thing we hear as we cross the salt flats kicking up clouds of seabed. It’s a good distance away from base to our designated position, and Dennis doesn’t talk much in transition, so I like to fill the silence with music. 

The next team passes us, I greet them with a wave, and as per usual, they don’t wave back,’ how rude’. 

Stopping at the gate I spit some sand out my mouth handing the gate guard my ID. Turning around to admire the sunrise, I hear an “all clear” through the music of my earbuds.  
“Don’t be late for the debrief”, Dennis calls over, hopping on his bike and riding deeper into base. Staring at the sunrise some more I give out a sigh and look at the gate goon” nice view isn’t it” I ask. He just stares at me with the same blank look many personnel on this base have. Putting my ID away, I Get back on my bike “well I think it is” and make my way to the debrief. 

Riding past the hangars, I glance at the Sentries on patrolling. From the way things look One would think that nobody was out and about, but I know that’s a lie. Driving up to the armory, ‘generically tan building’, I turn in my weapon and check the time. I transverse the depths of the facility roads and pull to a building, ‘another generically tan building’.

“Nice of you to join us Corporal Menace”, Captain Henry almost sounded like he was amused as I walked in. I can’t really tell with his monotone voice. “I apologize sir, got distracted by the sunrise”, A quick glace at Dennis shows him as stiff as a board hands in his lap. “I guess living with no windows will do that”, the captain says as his eyebrow quirks upward. 

‘Two in one day, got damn that’s scary’.

The captain looks over at Dennis, “you can go now, I only need his report now”.

“Aye sir”, Dennis stands and salutes walking out the room and leaving me and the captain at a brisk pace.

Captain Henry turns to me and nods his head. “nothing to report sir all’s clear on the valley road”. He gives me another nod then starts pacing around.

‘Can I go now’, he stops pacing and gives me what passes for an inquisitive look before he speaks,” you ok”.

‘Damn, I really don’t want to have a heart to heart right now with this dude’, Taking a deep breath I look at him, “I’m fine sir”.

“You’re lying Corporal Menace”.

“Its just a wee bit of PTSD, nothing I can’t handle”.

He looks like he almost scoffed, “its starting to effect your work, might I suggest some therapy”.

‘Fuck that’, “no sir I think ill be fine without it”, I give him a polite smile.

“No, I insist”, he smirks back,” in fact Ill get an appointment set up just for you”. He walks over behind a desk sits and starts typing on his computer. “Todays Thursday right” he asks me

“Yes sir”

“how about tomorrow, Fridays sound good”, the smug smile on his face probably the most expression I’ve seen from him.

With a sigh, I roll my eyes, “sure sir”.

“Great you’ll have your first appointment tomorrow after the debrief”, his smug expression, “do make sure you attend it”.

“Aye sir”

With a stand and salute my face is fix with poorly hidden contempt. I Leave the building walk over to my bike clenching and unclenching my fist. Taking a deep breath, “why does everything turn into a hard time”, I say out loud. For now, Ill ride off to the barracks so I can sleep before the next shift.

Pulling up to our two-story barracks I look around the parking lot. My bike is the only vehicle here right now but that’s to be expected with everyone at work. Walking through the doors I’m greeted with the indefinite silence that seems to permeate this place. ‘This hell holes gonna make someone go insane’.

As I make my way to my room, I start to hear a scraping sound coming from further down. I slow my pace listening for which room it originates from. Finally coming up to a door three down and on the opposite side of the hallway to my room. Standing in front of the door I concentrate on the sound. slow and methodic, it sounds like a knife being dragged across concrete. ‘Ill just knock and see if this guy’s ok in the head’.  
Hesitating for a second I firmly knock fours times to get his attention before speaking,” Hey dude, you good in there”.

The scrapping sound stops, I listen for a reply and after minute with no response I try again.

Knocking a second time,” yo dude what’s goin on”, no response.

Placing my ear against the door I try to make out any signs of life. 

Nothing again.

“Hmph”, I start to feel a light tingling in my head and decide to mind my own business,” alright dude hope you feel better”. 

Walking over to my room I glance back over to the door before walking in.

“home sweet home”, looking around my room I take a moment to stand there and stretch. With two hot pockets are prepped in the microwave, I throw my BDUs and flak vest next to my bed. Putting a pair of pajama bottoms with white shirt I grab my phone, earbuds, and hot pockets.

After eating sleep finally catches me, earbuds still in I fall asleep to Blockheads The Music Scene.


	2. Talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garry in therapy

Chapter 2: Talk about it  
Thankfully my slumber is dreamless, or at least no night terrors at the moment.

My shift starts and ends on a high note. Nothing eventful happens, I manage to stay awake the whole time. But as much as I want to say it’s a good day, I don’t want to jinx it with this therapy session.

This time there’s no sun gazing when I pull up to the gate. The faster this brief is over with the faster I can get to therapy and be done with it.

The Captains eyebrows raise slightly in surprise as I walk in Dennis,” on time for once Menace”.

‘Fuck you’

“Yes sir, don’t want to be late for therapy”.

He’s smirking again,” that’s good, well I don’t want to make you anymore late than you’d try too be”. There’s a pause to let the insult hit,” we’ll make this quick as usual . . . report”.

“Yes sir, nothing to report from sector 34”.

“Did you fall asleep”.

“No sir”

He looks at Dennis, “Did he fall asleep

Dennis is startled at the sudden address,” n-no sir”.

“good, well run along and don’t be late” waving me away, he tells Dennis to sit back down. 

Driving along the road past the gym, it occurs to him that there is not a lot of distinction between many of the buildings besides size.

‘Do I know where I’m going’.

From what he’s seen usually medical and any other miscellaneous buildings around the same general area, but place is just a mess of random complexes.  
Eventually stopping at a 2-story building with actual windows. Although all the blinds are closed, I take a guess and say this is it. The parking lot is sparsely packed but there’s enough civilian vehicles to make an educated guess.

The way the receptionist stares at me gives me idea I’m in the wrong building. But the white walls and plants say otherwise.  
Putting on a smile I try to be polite under her glare, “good morning I here to see a therapist”.   
She stares for a bit more before glancing at my name tag typing it out and finally verbally acknowledging me,” Garry Menace, 14:00 appointment with Doctor Amor”.

“Yep, sounds about right . . .”

She does her staring thing again, making me uncomfortable. Taking a second to look around I see that I’m the only one here. 

I shift my attention back to her, the uncomfortable feeling turning to slight irritation,” so where’s he office”. 

Her eyes narrow a bit hearing my frustration,” up stairs down the hall last door to the right”.

“Thanks lady”.

‘I’m the last person who needs fucking therapy here’. 

Walking down the hallway all the blinds are closed giving the area a gloomy look,’ how fitting’. 

I knock on the last door on the right and wait. Looking around Everything is eerily quiet, no rustling papers, no ongoing conversations.   
‘Creepy’.

I look down at the bottom of the door, staring at the faint light coming through. Knocking at the door, my eyes catch the faint shadows of someone moving on the other side. Assuming its Dr Amor, he walks closer to the door and stands there silently.

‘The hell are you doing’?

Now confused, I knock again hearing a faint,” one second”, in response. More than a second goes by before the door finally opens, giving way to the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in a while. 

‘Holy shit lady, I thought people like you only existed in my head’.

Straight haired brunette, green soul piercing eyes, thick hips, and the angular face of a model. This chick was something you could only see in a wet dream. The boobs and butt must really make it easy for people to open up, nothing like a hot girl to make your tongue loose.

Before I can do more ogling a stray line of thought interrupts my musing,’ remember kid, if it looks too good to be true keep your distance, maybe shoot it is just in case’.

‘well I can’t just shoot my therapist now can I old man’, I think to myself.

My head tingles for a moment before the feeling goes away, but its just enough to make force meet Dr Amors eyes. 

I think she just twitched but I don’t really care.

I put out my hand and give her a fake smile,” Afternoon Doc”

She looks at my hand for a brief period before proceeding to shoot out her hand and grip at my knuckle. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Menace”, She greets while shaking my hand in her death grip. A faint smile starts to grow on her face,” my names is Dr. Amor It’s nice to meet you, I hope we have a productive session today”

“Ha ha ha, ow, yeah you too, ok give me my hand back”, I chuckle forcefully while trying to snatch my hand away before my knuckles are grinded to dust. Waving mine and her hand around trying to break her grip I notice she hasn’t budged and inch from my thrashing.

Finally releasing my now throbbing hand and she proceeds to walk to a chair in next to a couch big enough to lay down on. “yes let us proceed”, she sits down back straight looking all pristine after crushing my hand.  
‘maybe I could shoot her’, contemplating murder is not illegal as the action of it is.

I walk over to couch after contemplating and plop down leaning forward on my arms. With a sigh I look up to give her a blank look “Ok Doc ask the questions”.

She pulls out a clip complete with pin and paper,” How are you today”

“Tired”.

“Any particular reason why”?

“I have a Hectic schedule, I’m on the night shift from sundown to sunup. Being tired comes with the occupation of ‘gate guard’ if you could call it that”, that sounds like a good answer to me.

She decides to start digging here,” Is that the only reason”?

Given the classified nature of my previous occupation, I cannot just out and tell her what the nightmares are about. Although they might have already told her anyway, but how much information would a therapist be given. My prolonged silence gives me the answer I need. She goes to her desk and pulls out a thick manilla folder.

“The file I have here says you were apart of the AISAD program, deployed on many dangerous operations foreign and domestic”. She pauses to look at my reaction. “Including Extensive deployments to the middle east on these so called ‘David Missions’”.

A “Yes” is all I give her, but my body gives more away than Id liked to admit. “I’m not making eye contact anymore, rubbing my knuckles, and visibly making deeper breaths to calm myself. I knew I was not ok to a degree but having my memories being picked immediately by someone I just met starts to irritate me.

She’s writing more on the clipboard,” would any of those previous exploits cause any recurring troubles”?

‘what a dumbass question’

Scowling I respond with some sarcasm,” I don’t know Doc you tell me, what do you think, you seem to already know everything you need to know”.

“yes, but I’d like to hear it from you” There she goes smiling again.

‘shits starting to irritate me’

Dr. amor tilts her head and looks me over,” are you uncomfortable Mr. Menace.

“I don’t know what do you think Doctor you’re the therapist”?

“I think we’re making progress”, she says cheerfully.

Even though she is probably one of the only people on this shit hole that has some form of baritone I can’t help but dislike her. Is this what therapies supposed to be like, making me anxious and agitated, making me talk about things I’m not even supposed to acknowledge? And that damn tingling is back.

‘What the fuck is this, it should be my day off, why the hell am I even here’.

“Ok I’m done”, standing I make for the door.

Frowning she follows,” but we still have half an hour”.

“No, you have half an hour”, The door slams open as I briskly walk down the hallway. Dr. Amor right on my heels.  
The receptionist stares at us as we walk out the door.

’ fuck you too’.

Hopping on the bike I start it up but before I can leave Dr. Amor grabs my arm in another one of her death grips,” get back in my office”.

“No”

“Yes”

“No, I’m leaving”

“you’re required to be here for the allotted time”

“yeah, I’m required to do a lot of things lady, doesn’t mean I do ‘em all”, Revving the engine I turn to look her in the eyes,” let go or I’m dragging you down the road”.

The pressure on my wrist is released and I peel off towards the barracks.


	3. behind the curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 in progress
> 
> Amor and her handler

CHAPTER 3: Behind the curtain

Dr. Amors frown flips into a smug smile as She watches Cpl Menace speed away. The smile drops as he door to the office next to hers opens and out walks Dr. December.

Dr. December was a thin man of average height wearing a lab coat, his narrow eyes were covered by thick glasses. He blinked as he saw Dr. Amor approaching. 

“A little awkward but it shall do for a first attempt”. He sneers.

“Thank you, Doctor” she answers.

“So what is your assessment of Cpl Menace? Is he viable for phase two?”

“It’s interesting to feel this many emotions coming from a single point”

“Many negative emotions I assume?”

“Yes, mostly anger, frustration and fear.”

“Yes, that is to be expected, he has only been out of the field for a short time. We’ll have another chance with him next week.”

“I’ve never met someone to guarded and evasive. Most subjects are eager to open up about their exploits.”

“We can assume there is not a problem with your assets”. Dr. December runs his eyes along her figure.

“Yes. Most subjects are very aroused when meeting me.”

“Enough for today. It’s time to return to the basement”. He says checking his watch.

“Yes, Doctor”

Exiting the building Dr. December and Dr. Amor climb into an nondescript black government van. Leaving the lot they drive down the road past a barracks. Dr. Amor glances at the building. Garry is there, still annoyed but listening to his music happily. 

‘Fascinating’


End file.
